unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas (Mother 3)
Once upon a time, there was a place called the nowhere islands. There, Lucas lived with his ugly family. He played with his brother, Claus, for about 15 minutes at his grandpa's house before they had to go home. Afterwards, his mother, HInawa, had OMELETS for breakfast and sent a message to Flint, her husband, that took too long to deliver and and was so sappy that flint had an aneurysm and went to ask GANON for a new brain because he doesn't like omelets. Afterwards, on their way back, HInawa suddenly got REKT by a wild drago her kids were playing with. Lucas and Claus became immune to the plot and made it back to Tazmily VIllage. Flint found them at night, after looking for them, because Porky Minch was having time shenanigans. One of FLint's friend gave him the fang from the Drago that REKT Hinawa, and Flint makes a serious decision. His new dinner brain he got from GANON goes funky, and HE WALKS INTO A LIVE FIRE, PICKS UP A PIECE OF LUMBER, AND BEGINS PWNING THE TOWNSPEOPLE WITH IT. HE gets a healthy dose of dinner from his friend Lighter's lumber, And gets imprisoned. His son, Claus, hides a file in an apple and gives it to him.Afterwards, he gets a knife and "tries" to get revenge. Meanwhile, Lucas cries like a little wimp, because his mommy died. MAN UP, LUCAS! BE A SOLDIER! Flint escapes, and no one really care. He goes with his father-in-law, Alec, to find the magypsies. They make it their, and the head honcho magypsy, Aeolia, Tells them how it REALLY went down. "I gave him a super strong pk whatever that he won't know how to use." Flint leaves and goes to get some revenge on that darn Drago for killing his Wife. They get there, and they see some people wearing pig suits. Don't worry, they aren't furries. They're just pigmasks, and they're here to make chimera robots out of the wildlife. Flint takes out a Reconstructed Caribou, and then goes and kills that Drago while his adrenaline is still going. Afterwards, they go home, totally ignoring claus as he starts dieing out. A little while later, Lucas summons the power of the orphaned Drago to give Fassad ( The best character) some hurt. He meets some other skrubs named Duster and Kumatora ( whose name means bear tiger.) 3 years and some stuff not related to Lucas later... Lucas grew taller. He's still short in Smash Bros., though. He runs around to find his friends, he finds them, and his dog becomes a main character. Whatever. HE goes around pulling needles from the ground so a big dragon will 'remake' everything...? Anyways, Giygas's puppet, Porky Minch trolls LUcas by making a robot out of his brother and having him pull the needles. Weegee watched with delight. They go pull some of those needles, and 'claus' pulls just as many. Lucas and co. and Knuckles make it to their third needle, and have a bad time with some mushrooms on Tanetane island. They get better, however. All of a sudden, at Porky hq, Porky calls in a meeting with Weegee, Ganon, and Tinky Winky. They put their heads together, and decide to give lucas a nice Spaghetti Death in Telletubby land. Porky says no, and calls Lucas over. Lucas gets there, after going through an unbelievable amount of 100 th floors. He talks to Porky, and he says some weird time traveler stuff that is unfitting for that chubby antagonist. HE calls in a bounch of robot copies, and they have a battle. Suddenly, they get saved by a band that they're goods friend with, and get sent down to a final battle. They walk there, and talk to Flint a few times. They encounter Porky, and he says some weird stuff again. he hides in his SUPER SAFE THINGY MABOB, and they go find that needle. Lucas sees his robot brother, and starts crying because he is SO BEAUTIFUL. Claus overreacts and attempts to kill him. He knocks everyone but Lucas unconscious due to the best item in ssbb and ssb4 ever (The Franklin Badge). They fight a little, and Hinawa reappears from the dead because she hates his new look. Claus gets tired and suicides. Lucas begins not crying. WHAT? I know. It's crazy. He pulls that needs, and The Dragon wakes up and does his business. Then Lucas goes to Super Smash Bros. and Dead Lucas. Category:2006